Six Days to You
by Erendyce
Summary: Day 6: Night out. Kanda hated celebration as much as he hated dates. Multi-chapters story, not series of one-shots. For Yullen Week, so it's Yullen, obviously.
1. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: who cares.

A/N: This won't be one-shots but one full story. Each chapter = 1 day in the story

---------------------------------------

**Misunderstanding**

6 a.m. Kanda was walking in the corridor to the training room as he did every morning. As usual, he walked past Allen's room. As usual, he didn't expect the moyashi to be awaken so early, thus he certainly didn't expect to hear sounds coming from the room.

Unfortunately, this morning proved him wrong.

"… you for coming, Lavi." Kanda could hear the boy's voice through the door.

Kanda stopped, slightly surprised by this unusual event, then frowned, thinking that it was none of his business why Lavi was in Allen's room and resumed walking. But then again, he couldn't help getting curious about what was so important for the moyashi to call the rabbit so early in the morning. At the same time, Kanda knew it was bad to eavesdrop and above all, he certainly knew that it was not like him at all to eavesdrop.

Nevermind that, today would be an exception. After all, it was already unusual for Allen Walker to invite someone to his room at 6 a.m., so it was only right if Kanda also broke the routine today.

So after two minutes of indecision, Kanda went back to Allen's room and leant against the wall, listening to Lavi and Allen's conversation.

"… won't take more than five minutes, so I'd like you to listen to me without interrupting me. It'll be easier for me and quicker for you."

Now Kanda really started getting curious. That was Allen's voice. He could hear the boy breathing in deeply, then speaking:

"First, I want you to know that I've been thinking about what I'm going to tell you for months, so I'm really serious about and I hope you'll believe me. I'm not asking you for any answer right now, I just want you to listen, that's all."

Kanda heard the boy taking a new breath in, and impatience rose within him. _'Just stop that useless crap already!'_ he thought.

"Ok, here I go. Since I arrived at the Black Order, all of you have been supporting me, and particularly you, even if you never really showed it. Think what you want, but I believe that despite your I'm-not-supposed-to-have-emotions appearance, you're a normal human being, with feelings. Just remember our first mission, we fought pretty well together, right? Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is…"

Silence.

Kanda swore silently. _'Five minutes, like hell! This is turning into a endless monologue.'_ Anyway, he'd already listened that far, he might as well stay there to know what was taking the moyashi so much time to say.

"… that I've taken a liking to you. I mean, a _real_ liking to you. I… I don't know if you get my point… it's…"

"Just say it." Lavi cut him.

The Japanese man couldn't see, but he was fairly sure that Allen had to be blushing as he pronounced his next words:

"It's… kind of hard to say it, even if it's you…"

Kanda heard enough. He shouldn't have listened, he knew it, even if he didn't care about the moyashi's personal life. Yet, as he resumed walking to the training room, his mind was troubled. Not much, but enough to confuse him. Was it because he'd just learnt that Allen had feelings for the red-haired? Certainly not. Or maybe?

Meanwhile, in Allen's room:

"It's… kind of hard to say it, even if it's you…" Allen said, looking away from Lavi.

"Geez, Allen! I'm telling you he's totally clueless when it comes to someone's else feelings, so you must tell him clearly to make sure he doesn't get you wrong. Now, even if it's me right now, think that it'll be him later, so try again." Lavi encouraged the silver-haired boy.

"Ok." Allen took a deep breath for the third time, then, looking straight at Lavi, said:

"I love you."

Silence followed. Then Lavi burst out laughing, making Allen felt pretty uneasy.

"What? What's wrong again?" he asked the red-haired with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing! It's just that… that it sounds so unreal that I couldn't help laughing. Sorry Allen!" Lavi replied as he tried to calm down. "But really, the face you were making could make anyone melt, even him!" he added, still chuckling. "Hey, hey, don't sulk, Allen! I'm sorry, I came here to help you but it seems I'm not really helping, right?"

"Yeah… not really…"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Lavi apologized again. "Let's get back to the topic. Well, I keep saying that you're playing with fire, Allen. You see, even I have no idea how he could react if you tell him what you told me. He could simply slice you to bits as soon as he hears you saying that you like him, which wouldn't surprise me."

"Now you're _really_ not helping me _at all_." Allen replied grumpily.

"I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst. Let's say he doesn't react well; what do you do?" Lavi asked seriously.

"I run away?"

"That's the whole point. You said you just want him to know about your feelings, right? So how about you simply tell him in a short sentence then leave with a big smile before he can realize what you said?"

"You mean something like: 'Hey Kanda, just so you know, I love you. But don't mind it. See you!'?"

"Well, maybe not that blunt, but why not?"

"That won't do…." Allen sighed. "It's totally lame…"

Lavi scratched his head.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "Listen. You wanna know what I really think?"

Allen nodded.

"Just don't bother too much about it. Whenever you feel like it, just go and tell him what comes to your mind. The more natural, the better. It doesn't mean he won't slay you, though."

"That's why I called you here…"

"Yeah I know. Listen, just go tell him when you feel relaxed, that's all."

"How the hell could anyone be relaxed when facing Kanda?" Allen asked sarcastically.

"Well, at least you're the only one who manages to fight with him while remaining alive, so telling him you like him shouldn't be much harder." Lavi said matter-of-factly.

"No, I can't do it." Allen shook his head. "He'll definitely kill me."

"Then I'll tell him."

"No! Lavi, don't do it!" the boy immediately exclaimed. "There will be two deaths if you tell him."

"I'll let you choose then." Lavi went on, grinning. "Either you do it, or I'll make sure he knows."

Allen sighed deeply.

"…Fine. I'll tell him somehow." He said, resigned.

--

For the whole day, Allen tried to find an opportunity to talk to Kanda alone, but weirdly enough, every time he wanted to approach him, the Japanese man seemed to disappear from his sight in less than two seconds. It may have been Allen's imagination, but Kanda looked even more pissed off than usual; and it was as if he was avoiding Allen.

"How am I supposed to tell him anything if he keeps disappearing like that?" the silver-haired boy muttered to himself. "And if he's already in that crappy mood of his, I can't imagine how it'll be if I dare tell him that I…"

Allen kept the end of the sentence to himself. Sometimes, he couldn't bring himself to believe that he had feelings for a person such as Yuu Kanda; it was like asking for certain death, in a way. When he thought about where, when and how did he started feeling attractive to the Asian man, his memories brought him back to their first mission together. That mission where Kanda had warned him right at the beginning that, would he be in trouble, he'd let him die on the spot; that same mission where Kanda had saved him from the Akuma despite what he had said; that same mission where a bond had appeared for the first time between them.

"Fine." Allen gathered all his courage and determination, and headed for the training grounds, where Kanda would certainly be at that hour of the day.

--

For the whole day, Kanda kept thinking about the conversation – if you could call it a conversation – between Lavi and Allen, even now as he was training in the forest. He kept repeating to himself that he didn't care about the moyashi's feelings, so why was he so upset? And as to annoy him even more, for the whole day it seemed that the brat kept popping up out of nowhere, wherever Kanda was. But it was certainly his imagination.

As he was having a break, his thoughts started drifting towards the silver-haired boy. Annoying, irritating, exasperating boy. Kanda despised him. So why, hell why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Why was Allen Walker the only one who could make him lose his temper so quickly?

Kanda punched the tree next to him, frustrated. Enough distraction. He grabbed his sword and resumed training. Unfortunately, only five minutes after, a silhouette came running to him.

"Kanda!"

The Japanese man didn't answer as he kept wielding his sword. _'What the hell is he doing here! Damn Moyashi!'_

"Kanda! Can I have a word with you? It won't be long."

The said Kanda cast the boy a pissed off look, which didn't seem to scare the latter, and sheathed back Mugen.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hm, well… hm… I'd like to talk to you just a minute. Hm…" Allen stuttered.

'_And here he goes again.'_

"Damn it, can't you talk normally? What's the problem with you since this morning?"

"Morning? What do you mean?" Allen asked, intrigued.

Damn. Kanda hadn't realized that he'd talked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Allen insisted.

"That you've got problems talking with others."

"But I didn't see you for the whole day!"

"Lucky me. Well, how about you go back to that stupid rabbit if you want to talk?" Kanda said dryly.

"Back to…" Allen's eyes widened. "Kanda, did you happen to hear Lavi and I this morning?"

"Che, you talk so loudly anyone could hear you." Kanda lied.

"Then… then…" the silver-haired boy didn't know what to say. Kanda heard? Meaning that…

"Just freaking stop annoying me and go back to your dear Lavi whom you like so much." Kanda didn't sound right, and he knew it. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought as he walked past Allen to go back inside.

Even Allen could tell that Kanda was more pissed off than usual. And what did he mean by 'your dear Lavi whom you like so much'?

Oh no. It didn't take too much time for Allen to understand what was going on. But it was already too late, as Kanda was already walking back to the building, leaving Allen behind.

"Kanda!" he called. _'Oh no, no, no. Please don't tell me he believes what I think he believes.'_

Allen had to react quickly.

"Kanda, please listen to me!" he called out again as he ran to Kanda.

But the Japanese man didn't want to listen.

"Kanda, you're mistaking! Those words weren't for Lavi!"

Bingo. Kanda stopped walking for a second. He heard Allen catching up to him, before stopping right behind him. Then, a mere murmur made Kanda freeze on the spot.

"Those words were for you. Lavi was there to help me, that's all."

Kanda turned his head to the side and glanced at Allen, who was looking at the ground, obviously blushing. They remained like that for several seconds, before Kanda reacted at last.

"Che." was his only answer as he walked back inside.

Allen didn't know what to do, whether he should catch up to Kanda or let him go. Then again, there was something which surprised him: he was still alive. Definitely unexpected. And there was something else intriguing: Kanda's reaction as he thought that Allen had feelings for Lavi. The silver-haired boy had a faint idea of what it could mean, but he didn't believe it. No, that was impossible. Kanda couldn't possibly be…

_Jealous? _

------------------------------------_  
_Haha, see you tomorrow for the next chapter!^^


	2. Prank

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's. Pfffff.

A/N: This Yullen Week is more exhausting than what I thought ^^ Not much time to read all the entries and review -_-. Sooo.... A huge thx to those who reviewed my story :]

-------------------------------------------------

**Prank**

"He's definitely jealous." Lavi said with assurance.

"You… you're sure about that? Because I may have been totally mistaken about…" Allen started hesitantly, but was cut by the red-haired:

"Definitely not. According to what you told me, his reaction and all, it's the only explanation." Lavi said as he nodded vigourously. "Think about it, have you ever seen Yuu getting upset about what could happen between us? And damn, the only thought of you and I together is enough to make me laugh." He added, chuckling.

"That's nice…"

"No offence, Allen! I didn't mean it like that. It's just funny since I think it's pretty obvious that I'm more into hot girls than guys… but Allen, it doesn't mean you're not hot or something…"

"Lavi!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed as a faint blush started to paint on his cheeks.

The apprentice bookman let out a loud laugh.

"God, you should see yourself! Anyway, maybe I exaggerated a bit, but seriously, you're pretty good-looking."

"Lavi…"

"However, Yuu certainly is hot." Lavi kept talking, not paying attention to Allen. "You have nice tastes, Allen."

"Lavi, for heaven's sake! Can't you stop it?" the younger Exorcist asked, exasperated.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Allen! Ok, back to the topic. I'm telling you he's jealous, and if you need more evidence, then I'll give you evidence."

"How?"

"Well…" Lavi thought for a few seconds, then a sly grin illuminated his face. "How about we play a little prank on Yuu?" he suggested.

"Prank? Certainly not! He'd kill us!" Allen answered in horror.

"C'mon! It'll be nothing serious, just a small act to prove my point. And if he were to kill someone, that would be me, not you."

"Why? What do you plan to do?" Now Allen was getting more and more worried – and curious? – about what the red-haired had in mind.

Lavi's grin broadened even more.

"I'm not telling you. Because you'll have to act naturally, so you'll find out when the time comes."

"Lavi, you're scaring me. What could be so terrible that you won't let me know?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Hehe, don't worry about that and simply act yourself! Anyway, make sure you'll be here at 6 this afternoon, it's around that time that Yuu comes back from his training. This said, I've gotta go or Panda will kick me. I'm off then!"

The red-haired Exorcist didn't let Allen time to answer as he quickly got out of Allen's room.

Allen didn't know what to do. He certainly was curious to know what Lavi was up to, yet at the same time, something kept telling him that it was a very bad idea. Maybe he could see Kanda by himself and clearly explain things with him, which would always be better than any of Lavi's pranks.

Go and see Kanda. Right. But to tell him what? That he wasn't sure whether the Japanese man was jealous of Lavi and wanted to confirm it? There was no way Allen could do that. The only thought of Kanda feeling jealous was laughable enough, Allen didn't understand how he could have believed even for one second that the Japanese man could feel anything for him. It was settled. He would look for Lavi and tell him to give up on his idea to play a prank on Kanda, that was the best thing to do. Allen had survived his 'confession' to Kanda the previous day, he wasn't going to push his luck too far.

Yet, something was disturbing the silver-haired boy: the fact that he had actually survived. And there was that slight feeling of hope at Lavi's words, hope that the apprentice Bookman was right, hope that Kanda might… Allen shook his head. Ridiculous. But the Japanese man hadn't even gotten angry back at the training grounds! So, hoping was allowed, right?

The boy sighed. The debate with himself was getting nowhere. Tired of thinking, Allen simply decided to entrust his future into Lavi's hands.

--

6 p.m., in front of Allen's room.

"So, won't you tell me what you want to do?" the boy asked for the hundredth time.

"Nope! C'mon, don't worry about it, I keep telling you that I'll be the one to be sliced if Yuu gets mad."

"I'd rather he doesn't get mad at all." Allen replied gloomily.

"You're asking for a miracle, then." Lavi commented absently. "Hmm, what's he doing? He should be here soon… Oh, here he comes!"

Allen didn't have time to react as Lavi suddendly embraced him from behind and put his lips closer to Allen's ear, making the boy gasp out of surprise.

From Kanda's side, it was as if he'd been lightning-struck. He was walking back to his room after being done training, and now, in front of the moyashi's room, Lavi was holding him by the waist, whispering something at his ear, and the moyashi was blushing like mad, defenseless, at the mercy of whatever Lavi was whispering him.

Kanda suddendly felt like punching the red-haired, dismembering him slowly and cruelly before slicing his throat.

'_What the heck am I thinking? I fucking don't care about them!'_

Still, the Japanese man didn't realize that he was standing there, frozen in the middle of the corridor, fists clenched, staring at the two other Exorcists _cuddling_. And the worst was that the two of them hadn't seemed to have noticed his presence. Lavi's hand started wandering over Allen's chest, making the boy gasp even louder. Hearing Allen gasp like that made Kanda feel suddendly hotter, though he convinced himself it was because of his training.

Meanwhile, Lavi was having a great time glancing at the Japanese man to check each one of his reactions, and a feeling of victory overwhelmed him. Allen wasn't so at ease in this rather embarassing situation, and he mentally swore to himself that he'd personally kill Lavi for having such ideas of 'pranks'. The only thing in his mind now was _'Kanda's watching us! Damn it, Kanda's watching us!'_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda asked harshly.

Lavi raised his head, smirking:

"Isn't it obvious, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda was at loss for words. His hand itched to unsheath Mugen and skin the rabbit, though he knew it would be very irrational for him to do that. Because he didn't care about those two. He. Didn't. Care.

"Release the moyashi." He ordered before he could even stop himself. _'Damn it, what the fuck's wrong with me?'_

"Ha? Well, if we're bothering you, we could simply go back to your room, Allen."

"La-Lavi…" Allen couldn't blush more than that.

Kanda and Lavi stared at each other, one emitting a murderous aura, the other one enjoying the former's reactions. Finally, Lavi said cheerfully:

"Ok, well I suppose that was enough!"

And as suddendly as he had held him, Lavi released Allen and told him as if nothing had happened:

"See? I told you he's jealous."

Then he walked towards the Japanese man who was slowly coming back to his senses, and cast Lavi a death glare. The latter grinned, then as he walked past Kanda, patted his shoulder:

"He's all yours, Yuu-chan."

Lavi disappeared, leaving two stunned and speechless Exorcists in the corridor. After a moment, Kanda walked to Allen, visibly pretty irritated.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked.

"Say, Kanda. Were you really… jealous?" Allen asked carefully instead of replying.

The question made Kanda stiffen.

"I asked you a question first. You answer first." He snapped dryly.

"I guess you're right." Allen replied nervously. "Ah, well you see, hm… how to put this… well…"

"Just answer, damn it!" Kanda cut him impatiently.

"Fine, fine! Lavi played a prank on you to show me that you were jealous of him since I didn't believe that you could actually be! Everything you saw was an act!" Allen said very quickly, before pausing to breath.

Silence.

"I… what?" Kanda asked slowly.

"W-well, it's because of yesterday, when I came to talk to you while you were training… I wasn't sure of how you felt and… and… But nevermind that. Now you answer, Kanda. Were you jealous?" Allen asked, looking straight at Kanda.

The answer Allen got from Kanda was clear enough for him. The pair of lips which crashed on his was all he needed as a reply. As he kissed him, Kanda pushed Allen against the wall, pinning one of his arm on it with one hand while the other hand went directly around Allen's waist. The boy savoured each second of the kiss, letting Kanda shove his tongue in and moaning as he was assaulted by the older Exorcist.

"Kanda…"

Allen gasped as the Japanese man started trailing his lips on his white neck, pressing his body against his own. Then Kanda pulled away, looking at Allen:

"I had planned to kill the stupid rabbit back then, but I suppose I can forgive him for this once." He said before closing his lips to Allen's once more.

Strangely enough, Allen thought the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah, that was absolutely not original at all. Who cares ^^


	3. Date

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is H. Katsura's blablablabla....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Date**

Allen ran his fingers over his lips, as if he still couldn't believe that his first kiss had been stolen by Yuu Kanda. As he remembered it, he could still feel the lips on the older Exorcists on his, and his tongue invading his mouth, and his hands over him… Allen shivered at the thought.

Right now he was in his room, trying to decide on what to do: go see Kanda or leave him in peace? After several minutes of indecision, he finally went for the former. It was their day off today, so maybe he could ask Kanda to spend the afternoon with him.

So Allen got out of his room, went for Kanda's and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal the usual grumpy Japanese man.

"What?" he asked sharply as he saw Allen.

"Hm well, I was wondering, since it's our day off, maybe hm…" Allen started nervously, which immediately pissed Kanda off.

"Get to the point, Moyashi." He cut him.

"Sorry! Well, I was wondering… would you like to go into town with me this afternoon?" There. He asked it. Now all that was left was Kanda's answer. Which wasn't very pleasant.

"Into town? You want me to go shopping with you or something? I thought only girls did that kind of stuff." Kanda sneered.

"That… was very uncalled for!" Allen answered back indignantly. "I just thought maybe you'd like to try real British tea instead of the usual tea your drink here, that's all! Oh fine, just stay stuck in your room or go train or whatever other boring routine you want."

With that, Allen turned round and prepared to leave when he heard a sigh behind him.

"Fine. Just tell me what time." Kanda said, visibly annoyed.

"No it's ok. Obviously you don't want to, so I won't force you." Allen replied while shrugging.

"I said 'fine'. Now stop being a brat and decide of a time."

Allen turned his head and glanced at Kanda.

"You're really coming?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"I won't repeat myself a third time."

"Then how about 3.30 at the front door?" Allen suggested.

"Whatever."

"See you there, then!" Allen replied with a big smile, then left.

He couldn't help smiling all the way back to his room; Kanda had accepted his invitation and they were going to spend a little time together, like a real couple. _'Damn he's right. I sound like an emo girl. Should stop it right away, it's gross.'_

--

Both Exorcists were walking in the streets of London, Allen cheerfully commenting everything on their way while Kanda only displayed an annoyed look.

"Kanda, are you hungry? Because I'm beginning to starve. How about we stop in this tearoom? It smells good from here."

The Japanese man merely shrugged as he followed Allen inside. The tearoom was well decorated, and the atmosphere was pleasant, with several people sitting around tables and talking happily together while having tea. Definitely the last place where Kanda would go, but nevermind it.

"This table's free. Let's go." Allen said as he pulled Kanda by the wrist. The Japanese man was surprised at first by the gesture, but let the boy do anyway. He sat on a chair, arms and legs crossed while the boy was already choosing his order. God how he hated those kind of cosy places, filled with 'how do you do?' and 'oh your daughter is so cute!' and 'which flour do you use for this cake?' and stupid giggles or well-dressed gentlemen acting with mannerism as if the whole world was watching them. Kanda glanced at Allen. The boy didn't seem to be bothered like him. _'Well, he's British after all.'_

A few minutes after they sat down, a waitress came to them:

"Good evening, sirs. Have you chosen?"

"Hm well… I want to try your cakes, so maybe a piece of each?" Allen answered.

"A piece… of each?" the waitress looked surprised.

"Yes, please. Kanda, what do you want?"

"Tea. Whichever you want." He told the waitress.

"F-fine, sir." She answered, troubled by Kanda's cold tone.

As she left, Allen told him:

"You could try talking to people a bit more nicely sometimes."

Kanda merely glanced at the boy, who shook his head at the lack of answer.

"You really are a desperate case." He commented. "And here I thought bringing you outside would lighten up your mood. Seems like it's a total failure."

"Che, your only presence is enough to piss me off, Moyashi." Kanda replied with a smirk.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And if you can't stand me, why did you accept to come with me? And why did you…" he stopped dead, as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, then slightly leant over the table, looking straight into Allens's eyes.

"Why did I what?" he asked quietly, making Allen blush even more.

"Why did you... kiss me?" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Allen looked away, not able to face those piercing – and oh so beautiful – dark blue eyes. Another smirk appeared on Kanda's face.

"It's because I wanted to make it clear to you who you belong to."

"Who I… Bakanda! Don't say stuff like that!" Allen was getting more and more embarassed as his cheeks were turning redder and redder. However, inside of him, he couldn't help but feeling satisfied of the answer. _'No! I'm not some kind of possession, and I certainly don't belong to Kanda! That ass!'_

"Why not? I'm only speaking the truth." Kanda replied as he leant a bit more closer.

"Because… because… just don't! And stop getting closer to me like that, it's embarassing…"

"Che." Kanda replied as he leant back on his chair with a smirk.

'_God he's driving me crazy, does he even know that?'_ Allen thought. _'It should be forbidden to be that gorgeous and such a jerk at the same time!'_

The waitress came after several minutes, bringing them a tray full of cakes, and tea. It would have been an understatement to say that Allen devoured the cakes, he was a black hole. As he was eating, he didn't notice Kanda watching him with what could be called amusement while sipping his tea. Allen's way of eating was totally out of place, it was nor delicated nor refined, though it was still civilized, mind you.

"You could try eating a bit more slowly sometimes." Kanda sneered.

Allen looked at the Japanese man:

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"You do have a brain sometimes, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And it's not my fault if my Innocence makes me starve like this." He added with a pout.

"Nevermind. Just finish eating so we can leave."

"Fine, fine."

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking, going to parks and along the Thames. Actually, Allen was leading and Kanda merely followed, looking absolutely uninterested by the walk despite all the attempts of Allen at making him enjoy it. Kanda absolutely hated going for walks, admiring nature and whatnot; if he wanted to spend some time agreeably, he would lock himself in his meditation room. Of course, his tastes and Allen's were totally opposite, and that made the Japanese man wonder once again what the hell attracted him in that boy.

"Kanda, want to go sit on the bench under the tree over there? It's kind of hot and I want to rest a bit." Allen's voice cut Kanda in his thoughts.

"Che." was Kanda's usual reply as he followed Allen.

They sat on the bench and remained there, silent, for a few minutes. Allen slightly leant his head on Kanda's shoulder, and as the latter didn't react, fully rested on it. He felt good being that close to Kanda, and would have stayed like that for ever.

"Say, Kanda…" he asked softly. As the other one didn't reply, he went on: "Can we call this a date?"

He felt Kanda stiffen at the question and immediately regretted asking it; but the Japanese man soon relaxed and answered:

"Che, no one would want to go on a date with a moyashi."

"Bakanda! Then why did you come?" Allen asked as he sat up straight

"Because I wanted to try British tea." The Japanese man answered plainly.

"…Jerk…"

"You were the one to suggest it, Moyashi. Or maybe your goldfish memory doesn't allow you to remember it?"

"Fine, you've done it. I'm going back." Allen snapped, then stood up and prepared to leave.

"Che, a sulking moyashi. How unusual." Kanda commented sarcastically.

Allen paid no attention to it as he started walking away, with the faint hope that Kanda would follow him, however the Japanese man didn't seem to be willing to move from the bench. Allen sighed and kept walking for a minute, before a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him back. The boy turned round:

"What?" he asked dryly.

"Stupid Moyashi, it's in the other direction." Kanda replied.

"Oh…" Allen blushed slightly. "Hm, thanks for telling me."

Both of them headed for the Headquarters, not talking on their way back. Kanda looked bored, as usual, and Allen was pondering silently about that afternoon. It hadn't really been the afternoon he had wished for, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine Kanda acting all sweet for the sake of a 'date'. Actually, if Kanda had acted like that, Allen would have freaked out.

They came back at the Black Order and went for their rooms. As they arrived in front of Allen's one, the silver-haired boy turned to Kanda:

"Hm, well, thanks for keeping me company this afternoon. I really enjoyed it, though I suppose you couldn't say the same, so I'm sorry if you got bor…"

He was cut as a pair of lips sealed on his, shutting him. Kanda was an expert at making Allen's head spin simply by kissing him, and this time was no exception. The Japanese man pulled back, saying:

"I hate dates. But it doesn't mean that I hate moyashis." he added before kissing Allen again, embracing him tightly against him.

Allen would remember it.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Damn. I'm simply not good at this. I mean, when I re-read this chapter I was like 'omg it's too cheesy!' but I didn't manage to do something better ^^°  
Thx to all the readers/reviewers who are still on this story!


	4. Games

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is, unfortunately, H. Katsura's property.

A/N: Hmm, this chapter is a bit less lovey-dovey-cheesy, so I like it more lol. Who cares anyway.

**Games**

Allen was looking through the window of the train where he and Kanda were at the moment, heading for the destination of their new mission. And, to say the least, he was bored. And Kanda certainly wasn't going to be the one to entertain him. Allen sighed silently for the hundredth time, then glanced at the Japanese man who was sitting in front of him, eyes closed, face as stoic as ever.

"Kanda?" the silver-haired boy asked tentatively.

"What?" came the answer.

"Do you know any cards game?"

"Why would I?"

"Just wondering. I'm kind of bored and playing cards would have helped me kill some time, but nevermind." Allen answered, sighing once more.

Kanda didn't reply, and five minutes of silence passed before Allen spoke again:

"What kind of games did you play when you were younger?"

The Japanese man opened his eyes and looked at Allen with that what-the-fuck look, which suddendly made Allen unsure of what to say afterwards.

"Well, I-I suppose you used to play when you were little or something, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"No." was Kanda's short answer.

"Really? Don't tell me you spent all your time training and meditating and threatening others?"

"Moyashi…" Kanda started with a dangerous tone.

"Ok, ok, nevermind it!" Allen quickly cut him before things started to get too… unsafe.

Kanda closed his eyes again, attempting to find some sleep, but fate had decided that he wouldn't be that lucky. After a few minutes, the younger Exorcist spoke again:

"Still, I'd be curious to know what kind of entertainments you like. Well, I already know that you hate dates, as you explained to me so well yesterday, but there must be something you like, right?"

The Japanese man thought it would be best not to answer, hoping that the moyashi would shut up if he didn't get any reply. Unfortunately, it seemed that the lack of answer from Kanda didn't dissuade Allen from going on:

"When I was younger, my foster father used to play with me a lot. Mana was a clown and worked in a circus, you see, so he taught me many things and I would play with him for hours." Allen said softly as he was reminiscing.

Reluctantly, Kanda reopened his eyes and looked at the boy who was gazing through the window while speaking and the Japanese man could see sadness in the faint smile on the boy's lips. It was the first time the moyashi was talking about his childhood, and though Kanda wanted to say he didn't care about it, he couldn't help but listening to what was making the boy so sad.

"The first thing he taught me was how to juggle, and I was only six at that time. I must say, I wasn't pretty good at first, but I had so much fun learning with him that I could spend entire days juggling until I was satisfied. I was small, so I don't remember well, but I know that whenever I would miss a ball and it would fall on my head, he would laugh and pat my head, saying that I was hopeless…"

Allen chuckled a bit before going on:

"When I was finally able to juggle perfectly, he showed me some funny games to play with him, but I can't remember the rules, it's a pity… Well, it's not like I could play with anyone anyway." He added with a hint of regret in his voice.

Kanda kept silent. _'Idiot, you're hurting yourself.'_ Why couldn't that brat simply shut up?

"Then he taught me acrobatics. You can't imagine how much fun I had at that time, trying to make all sorts of figures on the ground, on a wire or on a large ball. Many times I fell and almost broke my neck, but Mana was always there to catch me before I got hurt. It's amazing to see what you can do with only your body." And looking at his left hand, Allen added – more to himself than to anyone else: "Even with a deformed hand." He sighed, then leant his head against the window, still gazing outside.

Kanda's nerves were starting to twitch. _'Just stop it, stupid Moyashi. It isn't doing you any good.'_ What was he supposed to do? Go sit next to the boy and comfort him? Ridiculous. He wasn't a baby-sitter or something like that. He just wanted the boy to shut up and stop telling about his past which didn't interest Kanda at all. Or maybe just a little. Talking to ease one's pain was something foreign to Kanda, thus he couldn't understand how Allen could feel relieved by sharing his feelings. But maybe all the boy wanted was a bit of attention.

"When I got a bit older, he started teaching me several cards games, including poker; though I must admit I only learnt how to play seriously while I was under Master's care… Anyway, Mana and I would spend a lot of time playing cards, even if we were only two; and sometimes instead of playing, he would tell me stories with the cards, stories with kings, queens and princesses. The worst is that I sometimes believed the stories to be true." Allen said with a chuckle.

Sleeping was now out of the question for Kanda. _'Who cares about your fucking life? If you want to talk, just go talk to the Finder outside, damn it!'_ he thought. However, something inside him prevented him from telling it directly to Allen. Fear to hurt the boy? As if Kanda could actually take someone's else feelings into consideration. Still, the fact that he hadn't threatened the moyashi to slice his throat if he didn't shut up was unusual enough, so maybe he could accept that he actually didn't want to hurt Allen's feelings, for once. However, Kanda wasn't known for his patience, and if Allen didn't stop soon, who knew what may happen.

"… with me. So you see, I didn't really have time to get bored with him around. And you know what? He had even taught me a secret language which only he and I could understand. It was our own way of communication, and I never wondered about why he'd taught me that, because I found it funny that no one else could understand us. Well at least that's what I thought until recently…"

Again with the sadness in his voice, and now he sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Kanda. The Japanese man looked at the boy who was no longer smiling, and he didn't need to be a genius to see the pain in those two silver eyes, though Kanda didn't understand why. He didn't even bother to ask Allen about the meaning of his last sentence, since it didn't concern him. Somehow, seeing the boy in that state affected him more than what he would admit.

"… don't know what to believe now. To me it was simply a game, and now…"

Allen stopped talking as he saw Kanda standing up abruptly then going to him with a pissed off look on his face.

"Kanda?" he asked, unsure of the reaction.

Allen gasped when Kanda leant over him and pulled his face to his in a kiss. The kiss was long, though Kanda merely closed his lips on Allen's, not forcing into the boy's mouth. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled back a bit and simply said to the surprised Allen:

"I've found a new game: how to shut a moyashi up."

"It's All…" but the boy was cut again as Kanda had started playing that new game again, though the kiss was now more violent and demanding. Then he pulled back, looking with satisfaction into those silver eyes, their faces still a few inches apart.

"Kand…"

He was cut a third time by Kanda's lips which worked wonders on his, and this time the Japanese man had no mercy as he invaded Allen's mouth with his tongue, not allowing a single sound to escape from the boy, except for soft moans. Allen put his arms around Kanda's neck, conceding defeat.

Kanda had won the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so maybe the end actually IS kinda softy... didn't manage to write something else lol. Next chapter will be longer, and more interesting, I think :D


	5. Doll

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is H. Katsura's property, though I may buy the copyright someday. When I get rich. Yeah.

A/N: I hope you'll like this chapter, it's my favourite :] Longer, and more serious than the previous ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Doll**

The day after their trip by train, the two Exorcists headed for the precise location where Finders had reported abnormal activities. It was in an abandoned mansion, farther from the main town where they'd arrived, in the middle of a small forest. Several disappearances had been reported, all of them were either people who had gone into the forest for a walk, or children who usually went there to play. Contact had been lost with Finders who had tried to investigate about the mansion, that's why Komui decided to send Exorcists out.

Right now, Kanda and Allen were following the path to the mansion, and though it was only morning, everything around them was pretty dark. Allen wanted to blame it on the trees which blocked the sunrays, but given their heights, it was impossible. No, there was something fishy about the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Kanda, there's something wrong with this place. I don't know what, but it's not natural." Allen said as he was looking around him, worried.

"No kidding." the Japanese man merely answered.

"I'm serious. The more we're getting near the house, the more the air around me feels thicker and… unhealthy."

"If you're scared, just go back. I can handle this alone, Moyashi." Kanda said, obviously trying to piss Allen off.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And no, I'm not scared. I'm just saying that…"

"We're here." Kanda cut him.

Indeed, in front of them was standing an eerie-looking mansion of victorian style, with no lights on despite the darkness around it. A pale fog around the building added to the disturbing feeling. At first sight, it was uninhabited. But something gave Allen shivers; the air was cold and felt like contaminated by the gloomy house. It almost gave him nausea simply by standing there, under the oppressing atmosphere, with no light, no sounds of birds chipping and no breeze in the trees' leaves. Allen felt that even a graveyard could have given a warmer impression than this place. He didn't notice that he was still shivering until he felt suddendly something warm wrapping around him, which made him jump. Kanda's arms.

"It's just a mission like any other one. We just stick together and it'll be fine." Kanda's voice had something comforting, and Allen soon relaxed, closing his eyes and pressing against the older Exorcist's warmth.

"Let's go." Kanda said after releasing Allen.

Reluctantly, he followed the Japanese man to the entrance door. The door wasn't locked, and they stepped inside, letting they eyes adjust to the lack of light. The main hall where they were standing wasn't plunged in total darkness, it was lit by many candelabra which were casting a not-so-reassuring light, but the two Exorcists would have to do with it.

Allen's left eye didn't react at all, meaning that there were no Akuma in the vicinity.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" he asked Kanda. "Should we separate and try to look for any Innocence?"

"No. I told you we stick together." Kanda replied. Then, with a smirk, he added: "I don't want to go look for a moyashi who'd get lost in less than three seconds."

"Bakanda, you jerk! Fine, so let's search on this floor first." Allen suggested, pouting.

As they walked in the hall, Allen made sure that his arm would brush Kanda's at each of his steps, and if it annoyed the Japanese man, he didn't show it.

They searched for more than half an hour without finding any trace of Innocence or living beings.

"Ok, let's go for the second floor." Allen said, sighing.

Kanda nodded, and both of them headed for the large staircases the had spotted earlier. They couldn't see the top of the staircases because of the lack of light, which didn't really help releasing the tension in the air. The two Exorcists took the stairs, on their guards, which proved them right as a figure suddendly came out in front of them and rushed at them with a huge kitchen knife in one hand.

"Moyashi, watch out!" Kanda said as he pushed Allen on one side while dodging on the other side.

Now all three of them were standing in the middle of the stairs, Kanda with Mugen ready to be activated and Allen as ready to activate his own Innocence. They identified their enemy to be a small boy, probably one of the missing people. A closer look at the child's face startled Allen: the boy's eyes looked… empty, as if his consciousness was gone. Even his moves were strange, they seemed unnatural, forced, as if the boy wasn't the one commanding his own body.

"Hey, Kanda, I think this boy…" Allen started, but didn't have time to finish as the child rushed at him again. Allen dodged easily.

"Talk later, Moyashi. Reinforcements are coming." Kanda answered as he looked at the top of the stairs.

Indeed, several silhouettes slowly appeared from the shadow, all with various weapons in their hands. All with that empty look in their eyes.

"Kanda, we can't afford to hurt them! They're probably the people who disappeared in the area!" Allen told Kanda, while blocking a blow from their attackers.

"Che, I know that." the Japanese man replied as he hit a man with the back of his sword. "Hurry up, Moyashi, we have to get on that floor."

Both of them managed to get passed their assailants easily, knocking them down on their way. As they reached the floor, Allen looked on his left, then right.

"Which way?" he asked. "Oh, look here, there's a huge door on this way. Let's go."

They ran along the corridor to the said door, careful that no one would come and attack them. Allen pushed the door open, revealing a large room inside, slightly more lit than the rest of the mansion. The first thing which caught Allen's attention was the huge four-poster bed on which a blonde girl was sitting, holding a doll tightly against her chest. Around the bed were standing several people, in the same state of emptiness as the previous ones.

Kanda was ready to attack, but before he could even move, the girl shouted:

"Get out! Get out of here! I don't like you!"

Allen glanced at Kanda.

"What do we do, Kanda? Do you think she's responsible for all those disappearances?"

"Probably."

"Just get out!" the girl shouted again. "I don't like your faces! I don't want you as my servants!"

"Servants? What is she talking about?" Allen asked, intrigued.

"You ugly people! Leave this place immediately or I'll send my servants to kill you!" the girl kept yelling with her piercing voice. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Kanda was having a hard time trying not to rush at her and make her shut up, which didn't go unnoticed by Allen.

"Keep cool, Kanda." he said calmly. Then walking towards the bed, he addressed the girl: "Tell me, did you bring all these people here to serve you?"

The girl glared at Allen with a nasty look in her eyes.

"Yes. They are my servants, and they will kill you if you don't leave the house now." She added threateningly.

"What did you do to them?" Allen asked, not paying attention to her threats.

"Don't come closer! You ugly one!"

Allen sighed, then turned to Kanda:

"Hey, help me a bit, will you?"

"I'd rather not. Unless you want me to cut her in two."

"Don't ignore me!" the girl shrieked. "Fine, I warned you! Kill them! Kill them!" she ordered the people around her.

As soon as she gave out her order, the eyes of the doll she was holding started to glow in a greenish glow, and her 'servants' started moving towards the two Exorcists, raising their knives.

Of course, they were no match against Allen and Kanda. In less than a minute, they were on the ground, unconscious.

"Kanda, I think there's something wrong with her doll. We have to take it." Allen told the other Exorcist.

"No, no, no!" the girl screamed in anger. "All my servants! What did you do to them? You nasty, ugly, ugly people!"

"Listen, we don't want to harm you, we just want to take a look at your doll. Can we?" Allen asked as kindly as he could.

"NO! Don't you dare touch Myria with your dirty hands!" the girl looked more and more furious.

"Well done, Moyashi." Kanda sneered.

"Please, Kanda, don't make it more difficult!"

Both Exorcists looked at the girl who was still sitting on her bed, mumbling something to her doll:

"..yes, yes… we'll do that… yes, that will get rid of them…" the girl let out a maniacal laugh, then made her doll face Allen.

"You will become my servant, ugly one." she said, and the doll's eyes glowed again.

At the same moment, Allen let out an inhuman cry and held his head between his head, shaking.

"Moyashi!" Kanda rushed to him, but Allen pushed him back with his one arm, the other still holding his head. "What the fuck is wrong! Moyashi!" Kanda called again.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the little girl smirk with satisfaction, but his eyes soon turned back to Allen who had stopped screaming and was now breathing heavily.

"Geez! This one's a tough one, Myria." The girl said, annoyed. "He's still trying to resist, but it's useless. He will soon become one of my dolls."

Hearing that, Kanda gritted his teeth and made a step towards the girl, but was immediately stopped as Allen suddendly jumped in between.

"Oi, Moyashi! What are you doing? Just move from here!" Kanda snapped at the boy, but the latter didn't move.

"Kan… Kanda…" Allen said with effort, visibly in pain. "I can't… move…"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Kan…"

Allen fell on his knees to the ground; Kanda was about to help him up but Allen picked a knife next to him on the floor and slashed at Kanda who barely had time to dodge the blade.

"Oi, Moyas…" Kanda couldn't finish his sentence as he had to dodge another attack from Allen.

The silver-haired boy slowly got up, one hand holding the knife. Shakily, his other hand gripped his wrist as to prevent it from attacking again.

"Stop resisting, it's useless, idiot." The girl said again. "Damn, you really piss me off. Can't you just become my doll and obey my orders?"

Kanda started understanding the situation. It seemed that the girl's doll had Innocence in it, and that it could control people's mind. But that hypothesis didn't make any sense. Innocence weren't supposed to harm human beings! _'Che, it's the last of my worries now.'_ Kanda thought.

He looked at Allen again. At Allen's eyes. Dull eyes. The silver-haired boy charged at Kanda, who blocked the knife with Mugen.

"Moyashi! Come back to your senses, damn it!" Kanda swore silently; how was he supposed to fight Allen without hurting him?

"It's useless, you ugly, ugly man with long hair." he girl said. "He's my servant now, and he will kill you. Then I will order him to kill himself. That will teach you!" she added, sticking her tongue out.

'_Damn brat, I'll cut your tongue as soon as I'm done with this useless moyashi!'_

Kanda couldn't only defend while Allen had every intention of killing him, or at least, his body had. And contrary to the other 'servants', Allen was skillfull. Kanda had to knock him out, but he couldn't find an opening and that was starting to get on Kanda's nerves. Of course, it wouldn't have been difficult to wound Allen with Mugen, but the Japanese man wanted to avoid that option at all cost.

After five minutes of fight, both Kanda and Allen were out of breath, and Kanda was bleeding from several more or less deep cuts.

"Damn you, Moyashi. A pain in the ass no matter what."

The boy in front of him didn't reply, instead he picked another knife on the ground and charged at Kanda, attacking him restlessly without letting him time to take his breath back. Of course, it was visible that Allen had trouble breathing as well, but his body kept moving on its own anyway. _'Shit, his body won't stand the lack of air at that pace!'_ Kanda had to stop Allen no matter what.

"Come back to your senses already! Don't force me cut you in half!"

"Useless, useless!" the girl chanted happily. "He'll kill you if you refuse to kill him first hahaha! That was a good idea to make him fight you. At least he can injure you, unlike my other lame servants! Go and kill him! Kill him!"

Kanda got distracted one second by her, that one second Allen took advantage of and managed to slash Kanda at his side, making the Japanese man wince, but he reacted quickly enough to avoid another attack from Allen. A serious amount of blood was starting to stain the ground. Kanda had to finish this quickly. He was ready to charge at Allen again, but the boy suddendly started shaking again, and his hand dropped the knives to the ground. He raised his head at Kanda:

"Kan…da… destroy… doll… hurry up…"

"Got it."

"No! Myria, why does he resist your power like that? Turn him into my servant, now!" the girl was now hysterical.

Taking advantage of Allen's coming back, Kanda quickly jumped to the girl's bed and in less than a second, cut the doll in two. A green flash lightened the whole room, dazzling Kanda, as the girl screamed. Then it vanished, leaving only small fragments of shattered Innocence on the bed. The girl had passed out. Outside, the fog was slowly clearing, and rays of light started piercing through the wood.

"Kanda…" Allen's voice called out.

The Japanese man immediately turned to the silver-haired boy who seemed to be back to normal.

"Che. Komui's going to be mad, the Innocence is destroyed." Kanda merely said.

"Kanda! Oh God, what did I do to you! You're bleeding everywhere, oh Kanda I'm so sorry!" Allen said, panicked. "I almost killed you and you didn't even put a single scratch on me! Why haven't you fought back?"

"Stop that crap, Moyashi. As if I could be killed by you."

Allen lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Kanda." he murmured. "When the doll… entered my mind, I tried to fight it but I didn't manage…"

"Just shut up. You're pissing me off." Kanda cut him abruptly.

"But I…"

"I told you to shut up. The wounds are no big deal. More importantly, we have to inform Komui and the villagers about all this." The Japanese man designated the lying bodies on the ground and the girl on the bed.

"F-fine."

Kanda glanced at the silver-haired boy, who was displaying a more pained expression than Kanda. Allen was standing there, not daring to move and simply looking away, biting his lip. The older Exorcist let out a sigh, then walked towards Allen and raised the boy's chin with one hand, forcing him to look directly into Kanda's eyes.

"Idiot." was all Kanda said before letting go of Allen and walking out of the room.

Allen couldn't help but smile sadly.

--

Both Exorcists were back to town, where they were welcomed and thanked profusely by the people there, grateful that they had managed to solve the mystery of all those disappearances. Kanda and Allen quickly escaped to their hotel room to give a call to Komui.

"_So the Innocence was destroyed? Well, according to what you told me, it couldn't be helped."_ The supervisor said.

"There's something I don't get." Kanda added. "The power of that Innocence allowed it to take control over people's bodies. How is that supposed to defeat Akumas?"

"_My hypothesis about it is that the Innocence must have been contaminated somehow. You told me the girl who controlled it said that she had found the doll in the middle of a street? Then I can only suppose that the contaminated Innocence also contaminated her mind, and the area around her."_

"Which would explain the weird atmosphere around the mansion back then." Allen added behind Kanda.

"_Indeed."_

"But how can an Innocence be contaminated?"

"_I can't really explain, since there are still many things we don't know about Innocences. Anyway, you're both coming back to Headquarters in two days, right?"_

"Yes, since the train only leaves then." Kanda answered.

"_Very well. Then I suggest you take some rest. Just give me your full report when you're back."_ Komui said on a happier tone.

"Fine."

After ending the call, Kanda was about to go sit on the couch, but almost bumped into Allen who was standing there, with the same look on his face as when he was in the mansion.

"Kanda, how are your wounds?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"Healed." Kanda merely replied.

The answer kind of surprised Allen, but then he remembered that at their first mission, it had been the same, so he didn't ask any further.

"I'm sorry, Kanda." Allen's murmur made the Japanese sigh.

"I already told you to stop that crap." He said sharply.

"I know, but because of me, you…"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kanda cut, more and more pissed.

"I don't want to become a burden." Allen went on softly. "Why didn't you eliminate me? Back at our first mission, you said that you wouldn't hesitate if I hindered the mission, so…"

Kanda's patience was reaching its limits.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll kill you right now. At least, it'll shut you up." he declared icily.

Allen raised his eyes, a pained expression on his delicate features.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated for the hundredth time. For some reason, seeing the silver-haired boy so powerless and desperate made Kanda swallow all the harsh words he intended to spat at him.

"I feel like I'm going to play the same game as yesterday if you don't shut up." He said instead.

Allen immediately fell silent as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Che." Kanda said as he pulled Allen to him and kissed him anyway. The boy, not expecting it at first, gripped Kanda's coat and pressed himself closer as Kanda put his arms around the boy, protectively. A feeling of relief swept over Allen, and he surrendered himself to Kanda. The boy gasped when he felt something warm and wet which started trailing over his neck.

"Kanda…"

The Japanese man pulled back, running a finger over Allen's lips, silencing the boy.

"A pity my Innocence can't turn you into my doll." He whispered at Allen's ear. "I'd make you shut up much more easily." He added with a smirk before kissing him again.

Allen couldn't turn any redder.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Lol. When I typed Kanda's last sentence I wanted to add something like 'yeah, and later I'd make you scream like you never did before.' No, I'm not perverted. Not at all.  
Anyway, hope you liked this one :] Thx again for all the reviews!


	6. Night out

Disclaimer: blablabla.

A/N: and here we go for the last chapter :D Allen was born to belong to Kanda, what else to say?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Night out**

"A party will be held tonight to thank you for saving the missing people, and they said they'd be honored if you could join them." a Finder told Kanda and Allen the morning after their mission was done.

Kanda had merely shrugged, obviously not intending to go, while Allen's face had lit up.

"Sure, we'll be there!" he had exclaimed cheerfully.

Now it was the afternoon, and Allen was humming quietly at the window of his room, visibly looking forward to going to the party.

"This is going to be a nice evening. What do you think, Kanda?" the boy asked the Japanese man.

"Who cares about that?" Kanda replied grumpily.

"Come on, you're not given a party every day in your life, you might as well enjoy it!"

"Who said I was going?"

"Do you intend to stay here? Kanda, the people of this town are doing it for us, show some gratitude!" Allen said with a hint of exasperation.

"No one asked them to do it." Kanda merely replied.

Allen walked away from the window and stood in front of Kanda who was sitting on the couch.

"Please, come with me tonight." he asked with his most serious tone.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy in front of him. They stared at each other for a several seconds before Kanda finally turned his head on the side.

"Just go by yourself." He snapped.

"Why can't you just accompany me?" Allen sighed. As the older Exorcist didn't answer, he went on: "I may get lost if you don't come. You know how good I am at getting lost."

"Then just don't go. I'm not your baby-sitter."

"Kanda, please! I don't get to go to parties that often and I'd really like to go to this one…"

Again, Kanda looked at Allen. Right now the boy looked like a child annoying his parents to go play outside with friends. Or like a normal teen who sometimes wanted to forget about battles, Akumas, exorcism and whatnot for one evening. Like a too young soldier who asked for the right to spend an evening like any other person his age would.

Kanda gave up. For some reason, he couldn't stand that sad face looking at him with those silver orbs.

"Fine."

Allen's face immediately brightened.

"Thanks, Kanda!" he said as he jumped on the couch right next to Kanda and kissed him, startling the Japanese man. Allen quickly pulled back and looked away:

"Oh, hm, sorry. I was kind of… overexcited I suppose."

"Che." Kanda merely said as he seized Allen's chin and sealed his lips over the boy's, fiercely and demanding.

--

The small town was fully illuminated, and not a single person stayed in their house. In the main street, many buffets had been prepared and there were several people playing music while other ones were dancing in the middle of the place. Allen more than helped himself with the buffets while Kanda was simply following him, displaying his usual scowling face. He hated the noise, he hated the lights, he hated the atmosphere; all he wanted was to get away from there, but seeing how Allen was having fun next to him, he could only sigh and try to pay as little attention as possible to his surroundings.

"Look, Kanda." Allen said, showing small groups of people farther away. "They must surely be relatives of the people who disappeared. It's glad to see them reunited. Family sure is a great thing." He added softly with a smile.

'_Stop smiling like you're really happy for them while it's obvious you're suffering.'_ Kanda wanted to snap at him, but decided he didn't care about it. Or maybe he didn't have enough courage.

Unaware of Kanda's thoughts, Allen was truly enjoying himself, shaking hands with every people who came to him to thank him – since most of them didn't dare approach Kanda – and talking happily with them. The night was going on well; the two Exorcists kept wandering here and there, where it was the most animated. Which of course wasn't to Kanda's taste. Yet, every time he wanted to drag Allen away from all the party, a simple look at the boy's cheerful face would annihilate his willpower. _'Che, just what's wrong with me?'_

At some moment, Allen even started playing with children around him, and some of them wanted to ask Kanda to join, which Allen quickly dissuade them from doing.

"He's an evil demon who will eat you alive if you bother him." the silver-haired boy told the scared children, laughing.

"Che. You're the evil one for forcing me to come here." Kanda replied.

Allen looked at him, and merely grinned, earning him another 'che'.

However, patience wasn't part of Kanda's qualities, and after what seemed like a century to him, he finally dragged Allen by the sleeve:

"Let's go back." he said sharply.

"Wh-already? Come on, Kanda, can't we stay a bit more?" Allen asked, almost pleadingly.

"It's already past eleven, you dumbass. I want to sleep."

"Oh… fine then." the boy replied, disappointed.

They started walking back to their hotel, silently, in the middle of all the music and voices of the people around them. Suddendly, Allen stopped.

"Hey, Kanda."

"What?" the Japanese man asked, slightly pissed off.

"Can we… stay outside a bit longer? Not at the party, I mean." Allen added quickly. "Just… outside. If you don't like noise, we could go on that hill over there, it's not too far and it will be quiet. And the view must be nice from there. But it's fine if you want to go back to the hotel…"

Kanda bit his lip. Of course he wanted to go back, then again, it was rare from Allen to make requests. Seeing the lack of answer, the latter went on:

"Nevermind. Let's go b…"

"Fine." Kanda cut him.

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just go to your damn hill." The older Exorcist repeated, annoyed.

The silver-haired boy smiled.

"Thanks, Kanda." he said as he pulled Kanda by the wrist and started running outside the town.

It took them five minutes to get to the spot, and Allen sat on the grass, watching the illuminated town down the hill. Kanda did the same. It sure was a lot quieter, which helped calmed him down. Next to him, Allen was sitting with both his arms around his knees, silent.

They didn't say anything for several minutes, merely enjoying the peaceful atmostphere and the soft breeze on their faces. Kanda suddenly felt something leaning against his shoulder, Allen's head.

"The view is really nice." The boy whispered, more to himself. Kanda didn't reply. Allen snuggled up a bit more to him, and Kanda eventually pulled him in his lap, letting the boy lean against his chest while he rested his chin on Allen's silver hair, his arms wrapped around the slender waist. Despite the coolness of the night, none of the two Exorcists was cold; each other's contact was enough to keep them warm.

They remained like that, silent, for several minutes. The atmosphere had something soothing and Allen couldn't feel more secure between Kanda's arms, resting against his chest. He could hear the older Exorcist's soft breathing and feel the regular movements of his chest at each breathing. Allen soon found himself closing his eyelids, enjoying the surrounding silence.

Warm lips on his neck made him gasp, but he kept his eyes closed, savouring the sudden chill in his spine.

"Kanda…"

"Shut up…" came the answer, a mere whisper at his ear.

Kanda tightened his embrace around Allen while letting his mouth trail along the pale neck into butterfly kisses. Allen couldn't stand it; he turned round in the Japanese man's lap and kissed him eagerly, letting Kanda push his tongue in without any resistance. Allen was literally melting into the kiss, his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck, pressed against him, not wanting to let go.

When they finally parted, Allen simply whispered against Kanda's lips:

"Happy birthday, Kanda."

The said Kanda opened his eyes wide, looking at the smiling boy.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Allen asked as he closed the distance between them again.

True, it didn't really matter to Kanda. And if he had never cared about his birthday before, this time he felt strangely… happy that one person remembered it. Especially when that person was Allen Walker. They parted again.

"Let's go back." Kanda offered.

"Alright, I suppose we were out for long enough." Allen replied as he reluctantly stood up.

--

Back in their room, Kanda dropped his sword next to his bed, removed his coat and boots and prepared to get on his bed, when he noticed Allen who was watching him in the dark room only lit by the moon outside.

"What is it, Moyashi?"

Allen didn't reply at first, instead he walked closer to Kanda and put his hands on Kanda's chest, raising his eyes to Kanda's.

"Kanda… Tonight… Let me sleep with you."

If the Japanese man was startled by the request, he didn't show it. He looked at those silver eyes, and seeing the determination in them, knew that Allen didn't simply mean sleep. He shook his head.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I do, Kanda." Allen answered immediately.

Kanda was tempted; he couldn't deny it. And since Allen was the one proposing, he wasn't going to refuse. He asked again anyway:

"Are you sure?"

Allen nodded. Kanda didn't wait for more. He gently pushed the boy towards the bed and lay over him, then started kissing his neck while he unbuttoned Allen's shirt with one hand. His mouth then trailed lower on the boy's collarbone, then chest, earning him soft gasps. Allen's breathing was irregular, his body started feeling hot under Kanda's touches; he wanted him, he wanted him so much it was almost painful.

It took them a mere few seconds to get rid of their clothes, and now they could fully feel each other's arousal, feel their lust for each other, feel their need to get even more intimate.

"Kanda… ah… please…" was all Allen was able to say between moans and kisses. He longed for Kanda, he longed to feel him inside his own body. Kanda could barely wait any longer, and he slowly entered Allen, careful to hurt him the least possible; but Allen was the one to ask for more, and quicker, and deeper and more, and more… The demanding body underneath Kanda was driving him mad; he was losing control, but again, it was Allen's fault. Those loud moans and gasps as Kanda kept hitting that sensitive spot within the smaller body, that same body arching under the swift motions of the restless Japanese male, the ragged breathing broken by muffled 'Kanda, Kanda, Kanda!' like an endless chant… It was all Allen's fault. And God, Kanda wasn't going to complain, seeing the flushed face of the boy under him, lost in his own world of bliss. At that pace, they soon reached the limits of their sanity and came together, drown in a pool a pleasure.

A few minutes later, the only sounds in the dark room were heavy breathings.

"Kanda…" Allen finally whispered as he turned on his side to face the Japanese man.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." the silver-haired boy answered, smiling.

"Che. Just sleep." Kanda said, pulling the boy closer to him.

As he watched Allen falling asleep, he decided that birthdays may actually be worth celebrating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahem. End of the story. I think someday I'll have to take lessons to write angst. Seriously.  
Btw, for those who wonder, I'll try to update Shikigami asap, in a few days probably. Thx for your patience :]


End file.
